An Adventure Through Time
by saphire butterfly
Summary: Pulled through time and to another dimension, five trainers who hardly know each other must survive to save their world. As they travel through this strange place, where pokemon do not exist, they must battle others from their world. Will they survive?


"Flamethrower!" I shouted. My growlithe leaped back and let the fire loose. His opponent, a roserade, was consumed by the fire. As the flames dispersed, it showed an utterly defeated roserade, laying on the grass arena. I looked up as it was returned to it's poke ball. I smiled as the gym leader, Gardenia, gave me her congratulations.

"Good job, Marion. I have to say, that was the most intense battle I've had in a long time. In fact, the last battle I had like that was quite a few years ago by a trainer named Ash. You should seek him out, he may give you a ride for your money." I grinned as I walked forward, growlithe by my side.

"I'll look into it. He sounds like a strong person." She nodded, a small, calm smile upon her face.

"Yes, I heard he will soon be going to the Elite Four and the Champion to battle. Anyways, you didn't come here to hear about him. So, I'll give you what you earned." She pulled out a small badge, the three connected squares glinting in the light. I couldn't help as another grin stretched across my face. Ignoring Gardenia for a moment, I leaned down to show growlithe.

"Look, our second badge. Can you believe it? Soon, we'll be going against the Elite Four and the Champion ourselves. You ready for that?" With a small yip of sorts from Growlithe, I stood back up to face the smiling gym leader.

"Well, I can see you're on to great things. Go on, get out of here and let the world know of your might!" With a wave and a nod, I jogged out of the building barefooted, Growlithe at my heels. We didn't stop until we reached the pokemon center.

I walked in and up to Nurse Joy. The orange haired woman quickly gave me a common room, smiling, and took Growlithe to the back to be healed and restored. I walked to the room I would be spending the night in.

It was like every other common room in the pokemon centers. Four bunk beds, all with plain white and blue covers. There was a large dresser against the wall, opposite side of the door and under the window, that had eight drawers, one for each person staying in the room. I was told my room was full, so that would mean I'm sharing with seven other people. I grimaced slightly, luckily I would only be here for one night.

I jumped up onto a top bunk, the only bed that was clearly unoccupied, and sat down. I pulled my bag off and let my three poke balls roll out, Growlithe's ball was with Nurse Joy. I methodically let out the three pokemon patiently waiting, the hadn't come out during the gym battle.

Vibrava happily flew around my head, careful not to allow his vibrations get to fast to bring on a headache. Natu hopped forward and rubbed his head against my leg, begging for attention. I smiled as I reached down and gently scratched behind his head, the place I knew usually had an itch. He chirped happily as Vibrava settled on my back, allowing his head to peak over my shoulder to watch. Plusle continued his hopping as he ran around the bed, happy to be allowed to use some energy.

I smiled happily at my three pokemon. They've been with me ever since I was in Hoenn, the place I come from. I grew up in a town called Mauville City. I had traveled all throughout the region, defeating the gyms and eventually the Elite Four and Champion there. My four guys never wanted to evolve, though Vibrava seemed to be pushing himself, I think he may want to evolve into a Flygon…anyways, I left my home when I was eleven, a year later than most kids.

You see, I didn't live in the center of town, more of on the outskirts, close enough to be considered still part of Mauville. My family ran a farm. We harvested most of the food for Mauville, the only other source for the city were out of town salesmen. I stayed with my family to make sure the farm would be okay without me, which it apparently was.

I started out with only Growlithe, a pokemon we had found in the fields and I had nursed back to health. Vibrava came next. Then, Plusle. And finally, Natu. I didn't really have any other pokemon, I didn't want a lot. If I did, that would mean a lot of them would be neglected, and I didn't want that. So, I stuck with my four guys.

I don't travel with anyone other than the occasional person merely going between towns. But that's alright, I always got slightly nervous around people. My pokemon were enough company. Though, I always was interested in what it would be like to have people to always travel with. I shook my head slightly and watched three people entering the room I was in. Presumably, they were people I would be sharing the room with.

The first one was a male, whom looked almost identical to the other man following him. They were both dressed in nice black pants, deep red, long sleeved, button up shirts. Their blacks shoes were polished, the light reflecting brightly off of them. Their hair, which was blonde, were combed neatly on their heads, not a strand out of place. They both had clear blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

The third was a woman. She had bright blonde hair and the same blue eyes as the males. Her skin was slightly more tanned than the other two. She wore a light purple dress and white sandals. A wide rimmed floppy white hat was on her head. She held a small white purse. I blushed slightly as I looked down at my clothes.

I was sixteen, though I didn't look it. I was thin and tall. I wore a crimson red shirt with deep red edges. My pants were tan with many pockets. They pooled slightly at the bottom. My hair was a normal brown. My bangs reached the top of my eyes, the rest of my hair was slightly shorter. Luckily, it lay flat instead of sticking up. My eyes were a deep brown. I didn't wear shoes.

Compared to the men and woman who just entered, I looked like a simple farm boy. Which, if you thought about it, I was. But there was no time to think about that now. I sat back and looked away from other guests, still embarrassed about my look compared to them. After putting my pokemon back in their balls and into my bag, I hopped down from my bed. The woman looked at me in slight surprise as I quickly left the room. I decided it was time to go eat.

-(^.^)-

I sat at the bar table surrounding the kitchens as I waited for my food. The water beside me was nearly empty. It had been a while since I had been able to eat at a restaurant. I was always low on money, I tended to avoid other trainers, not wanting to be delayed. So far, the only badges I had were from Roark and Gardenia, which I had gotten today. I was slightly behind schedule, I had planned on already having my third badge. But I was delayed because I didn't have a map and I had to stop to ask people where I was.

I jumped slightly as someone slid into the stool beside me. The girl had bright pink hair and rounded green eyes set in pale skin. She had on a high collared, short sleeved shirt on, it was white with large grey stripes going horizontally. Under it she had on a light colored turtle neck. The over shirt was zipped up to just above her breasts. She had on black pants that were folded up slightly to show off her combat looking black boots, which had purple laces. She also wore a pair of purple, fingerless gloves that had a dark band around her wrist.

I had to admit, she was pretty. And unique. She also looked just as tired as I did, though just as happy. I blushed slightly as she turned and caught me staring at her. She only smiled before looking back at the woman who was waiting for her order.

"Water and some mint ice cream." The woman nodded before turning away to get her order. I scrunched my eyes slightly, confused. That was no meal. Maybe she already had some food. My thoughts were interrupted as the woman, whom had taken my order-and the girl beside me also-, came over with my food. I slowly began eating my ramen noodles, chicken flavored. I glanced over every so often, just to look at the girl beside me.

After a while though, she seemed to get tired of my continuous glances. She turned in her stool to look at me head on, her eyes narrowed slightly in frustration. I stopped eating and set down my fork. I calmly, though I was nervous inside, wiped my mouth before also turning, facing her. Our knees touched slightly, which also made me blush, though she took no notice of this as she began talking.

"Look, is their something you want? I don't like it when people just keep looking at me. Spit it out and get it over with." I shifted slightly. I was oddly not bothered by her angry tone. Usually, I couldn't stand angry girls, I always got nervous. Oh well, better answer her.

"Well, I was just, umm, just wondering about you. You look, well, uh, interesting…sorry…" I put my head down. Gods, I was terrible with girls. I couldn't even talk properly with them, not if I thought they were pretty. She tilted her head, which in my opinion was cute, as she studied me. We sat in silence before she decided to talk.

"As nice as you sound, I'm afraid I have no wish to talk to you. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't know you, and the time it would take to share equal amounts of information between us would take many days, which neither of us obviously have. So, I must say with regret, that I don't wish to talk with you." And with that, she turned to her recently arrived ice cream and dug in.

I sat there for a while, just watching her. I couldn't help it as my curiosity rose higher. I wanted to genuinely get to know her, and allow her to know me in return. She seemed to be strong, probably on equal strength with myself. If we were to travel together, we wouldn't slow each other down. And we could get to know each other! I looked up happily to inform her of my idea for us to travel with one another.

But while I had been consumed by my thoughts, she had finished eating and left. She must not have been gone long, because her dishes were still on the table beside me. I sighed sadly and turned back to my food. I guess I lost my chance to get a traveling companion…

-(^.^)-

I entered the room I would be staying in, head down, and walked over to my bed. I jumped quickly into it and let out my pokemon, including Growlithe which I had retrieved when I came back to the pokemon center. I slid under the sheet, scooting the blanket to the end of the bed. I swiftly took off my pants, leaving me in my blue boxers, and stuffed them to the end of my bed along with my blanket.

I scooted on the back until my back was pressed against the wall. Growlithe quickly took the invitation and stretched out beside me, back against me. Vibrava climbed up the wall and settled on the crease between ceiling and wall, wings pressed flat against his back. Natu hopped onto the bunk bed railing. He raised one foot and turned his head to bury it onto his back, eyes closed. Plusle skipped into the little area I made behind my slightly curled legs. He sighed happily and closed his eyes to sleep. With one last quick glance at them, I raised my head, facing the top bunk across the room.

I froze as I looked into green eyes. It was the girl from the restaurant. She had taken her over shirt and gloves off. They rested with her blanket at the end of the bed with her shoes. She raised a single brow at me as I continued looking at her. I blushed slightly and decided to look at the pokemon she also had out.

She had an Espeon, which was stretched out in the same manner as my Growlithe. A Mismagius was levitating, asleep, behind her head-she wasn't pressed against the wall like I was. A dark mass, which I recognized to be a Tangela, was curled through the headboard. Of the bed. I saw two extra poke balls, though there were no more pokemon out, at the end of the bed. I could only assume that they were too big to be out in the room. I looked back into her eyes.

She was sleepily regarding me, her face snuggled slightly into the back of her Espeon. A few more moments of staring before she closed her eyes, clearly telling me to get some sleep myself. I stared a moment longer before also burying my head into the back of Growlithe, his thick fur warming my face and cold nose.

-(^.^)-

I hurriedly pulled my pants on in the morning, my pokemon hopping around on the bed. The girl was already gone, I had to catch up to her before she was gone. As soon as my pants were on, I leaped from the bed and pulled my light brown, worn messenger bag onto my shoulder. Natu settled himself on my other shoulder as I took off. Vibrava flew along beside me and Growlithe ran on my other side, Plusle riding on his back.

I ran through the lobby of the pokemon center and burst through the front doors, searching frantically for a place I should check first. But to my immense surprise, I found her waiting beside the door, only her Espeon waiting on the ground beside her. She looked up as I walked over to her, my breath slightly labored.

"Please, will you travel with me?" She looked slightly amused at my blunt question. Well, how else was I suppose to ask her? I was tired, in a hurry, and, up until now, desperately searching for her. I shifted slightly, wishing I had asked a little less, well, bluntly. But there's no changing the past, just hope for the best in the future. I was surprised as she lifted a hand to me, a smile on her face.

"My name is Rose Dysda. It's nice to meet you." A grin quickly spread across my face as I took her small hand in my own and gave it a smooth shake.

"The names Marion Orsdin, can't wait for our travels." And with smiles, we headed off from the pokemon center.

-(^.^)-

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first pokemon story. The characters, if you want to see them, are in my scrapbook on deviant , my name on there is bloodofthemeldoy. You'll be able to tell who Marion and Rose are. The other three will be introduced later in the story. More characters will be introduced, but these are the main people.**

**So I hoped you guys liked this story so far, I've always wanted to write a pokemon fanfic. If you guys have any sugestions, please just tell me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or its characters.**


End file.
